mad world
by oncelostnowfound
Summary: harrys living in a mad world. but for how long? betta sum inside i take story requests and warning: character death


Mad world

Summery: Harry's starting to hate and despise this world what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I do not own the harry potter rights or the song mad world  
rating: M

_**All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere.  
**_Sat at the Gryffindor table harry watched as people sat and ate chatting away to their friends. Quite a few like Susan bones and Cho chang were familiar from the DA last year. But as they sat eating and laughing they had no idea of what was going on n the real world. Or to the fact while they were gong nowhere harry was being pushed along by a prophesy.

_**And their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
**_then he glanced down the Gryffindor table where lavender had just burst into tears when and owl informing her of he parents death had arrived and how her friends sat around her trying to comfort her with blank faces. Harry just sighed and went to bed. Alone. His friends had abandoned him after the ministry fiasco last year.

_**And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cos I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World  
**_harry woke in the middle of the night from another dream where he had slit his wrists and had found peace. He sighed no person should have to wish they were dead of class dreams where they died as their best dreams. The next morning harry arrived at Dumbledore's office to have a chat he said the password and rode the stairs to the top where he knocked. At the headmasters call of Enter he walked in and stopped all the heads of houses were their he had just interrupted the meeting. At Snapes hurtful remark of how the boy who lived didn't wait for anything harry apologised and fled his mind now made up.__

_**Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
everyone knew me, everyone knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
please Look right through me, look right through me  
**_as he sat on the ledge in the astrometry tower he thought back to his 11th birthday and coming to Hogwarts to learn how he was so happy that year.

_**And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cos I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World  
**_as he pined the note to his chest and pushed off the ledge he smiled. Later that day the teachers gathered round his body and wondered how he had fallen. "Maybe he was pushed" sprout suggested. "That does not explain the smile on his face" Severus replied.  
Suddenly they noticed albus was stood silently shaking with tears dripping off his nose onto a peace of parchment. When asked what's wrong he just handed the parchment to Severus who cleared his throat and read "dear whoever finds me, I guess this will be goodbye as I have gone to the next great adventure and if by any miracle I am alive, leave me alone. You must be asking yourselves why? Well I guess I got sick of being placed on a pedestal and then thrown into the ground. I still believe that no child should be able to say that the dreams in which they are dying are the best they ever had.

Well I had been trying for weeks to get the courage to tell someone and since my friends abandoned me (not that I blamed them) I went to the last person I could trust professor albus Dumbledore. But he was in a meeting and as went to wait a comment from professor snape made me realize how much of a Burdon I was so I decided to make my dreams come true as I write this for the first time in weeks I have smiled a genuine smile. So I hope you have fun saving the world yourselves.  
From the boy-who-was-finally-free  
Harry potter"  
by the end all the teachers were weeping and had went to lunch to tell the rest of the school. To their surprise no one cried. The houses even slitheryn stood as one and raised their glasses to Hermione's cry of "to Harrys happiness may he fly free".

Later that night after their patrols they as sat the staffroom sprout ran in and told them to come and see. As they all rushed to the main doors they stopped and saw….nothing.

As they turned to sprout she placed a finger to her lips and told them to follow her quietly. As they reached the bottom on the slope they felt the tingle of very strong magic. To Dumbledore's surprise it had the same feel as the Hogwarts wards. Asking Hogwarts if they could pass through he got a negative answer but a gap appeared. As they all stepped through they found themselves in a box full of chairs. As they sat the front wall became transparent and the sounds from outside filled the box, they had arrived in the middle of Ron's speech bout harry. "I rember our first potions class in our first year. Harry had been talking about it non-stop since that morning and about how he was looking forward to it as he loved the books. Anyway we sat down and snape made his dramatic entrance and started his speech and eventhough I told him he was mad he started to copy Snapes every word about brewing glory. Bottling fame and putting a stopper in death. Then snape swooped down on him and started on about how harry thought he was too good to Liston and how he was just like his farther then he asked questions from the 5th year book. And when harry couldn't answer he took the micky out of him. I just wish professor snape could have seen his flawless brews of dreamless sleep and pain relievers instead of the sabotaged potions in the lesions."  
In the box snape was staring at the ground mumbling about how he had thought potter was drawing.  
Next to speck was Hermione. "I rember again in our first year when the troll got in and harry and Ron came to warn me and locked the troll in with me before realizing and coming to help me and harry jumped on his back. When the troll was knocked out to lighten the mood he pulled his wand out from the trolls nose and said "ewwww troll bogies". Then in earlier this year in DADA snape was picking on him and asked a question to which harry replied "yes" then snape said "yes sir" and harry replied "you don't have to call me sir professor.""  
At the end of the service Draco got up and told about after seeing bruises during potions class had persuaded him to tell a teacher and that he had spent 6 hours one Saturday helping a slithreyn first yr learn the levitation charm. Then the children started to drift back to their dorms. Just as the teachers started to leave a voce stopped them "it's nice to know that I'll be rembered as me and not my title or and professors? I forgive you" the professors turned to see a small green eyed black haired boy wave and smile before fading away.

So what do you think please review and let me know?  
Oncelostnowfound


End file.
